


Balsam

by thebriars



Series: Agapanthus and Arcacia [1]
Category: Victoria ITV
Genre: Drabble, M/M, These dorks, Victorian Flower Language, lol I feel nerdy, so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebriars/pseuds/thebriars
Summary: balsam flowers (ardent love)Someone had sent Alfred flowers.





	Balsam

**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys so much they are ruining my life
> 
> this is the site I used for my flower definitions: http://www.allflorists.co.uk/advice_flowerMeanings.asp

Someone had sent him flowers.

They arrived in a neat bundle in the hands of a young boy, a smudge of soil on his nose. Alfred thanked him and took the flowers, a absurdly dorky grin on his face and a brow furrowed in confusion.

Balsam flowers. _Ardent love._

The note was short. A simple birthday wish and a scrawled signature.

At first, Alfred had thought of Wilhelmina, but the signature blew that theory to smithereens. He'd recognize that signature anywhere.

\--

"You sent me flowers."

"I did. I missed your birthday and I... wanted to make up for it." Edward's eyes were dark in the moonlight. They had escaped the after-supper social frivolity; it was now a simple background of dim chatter to their balcony haven.

"You didn't have to," Alfred snorted, though it came out as more of a flustered giggle.

"Of course I did, you idiot. You're my best friend." Edward opened his tinderbox. "Have a smoke?"

Alfred accepted the request, the heady scent of his cigar filling his mind and clouding the moon, giving Edward the appearance of a smokey painting.

"You sent me balsam."

"What?"

"Nothing. The moon is beautiful like this, is it not?"

**Author's Note:**

> the Victorian flower language is Pretty Neat 
> 
> you know who would use it to send sneaky sneaky signals 
> 
> EDWARD BC HE IS A DORK


End file.
